


Trapped in marvel

by Horrorfana



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A touch of Deadpool, Cat and Mouse, Dimension Travel, Dimension traveling remote, Dramedy, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Multiverse, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrorfana/pseuds/Horrorfana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to another fic that I will upload later. This can be easily be read solo. Elena and Kate are just two teenage sisters from northern Alabama. Elena loves comics (among tv shows, books, and movies). While Kate doesn't. One night, the two were fighting over the remote, when they were transported into Gotham city. Just when they thought they were free, they found themselves in the marvel universe. Now with one of the most powerful and power hungry supervillians on their tail, the two sisters have to find a way home. Yeah it sounds nuts, just roll with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to New York!

**Author's Note:**

> The story before this one is posted at another fanfic site. I know it sounds insane, but trust me, I made Loki darker for this one. It will be full of laughs as well as dark dramatic moments, especially as we go along. So don't ditch this story before Loki shows up! Also, it only takes a few chapters for that to happen. I'm new to this site so please enjoy this dramedy.

Elena shakes Kate awake. Kate sits up with a small smile on her face, however as soon as she takes in her surroundings, she lets out a groan of defeat.

"Where the hell are we?!"

Elena points to a nearby newstand. "Judging by the avengers news, I'd say we're in the Marvel universe."

An excited grin spreads across Kates face. "Avengers? That means this place has spiderman, hulk, and..."

Elena shoots Kate a look. "Don't say his name."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Whats the big deal with Loki? Hes just a supervillian."

Elena runs a hand thru her hair. "Hes more than that...well here anyway."

"What do you mean? Hes hot, evil, looks like a reindeer, and does magic, whats the big deal?"

Elena sits down beside Kate. "You probably shouldn't take magic lightly."

"So he can clone himself. Its not that big a deal."

"He isn't freakin Harry Potter, hes a demi god."

"So...?"

"He has hundreds of years of magic skills, not to mention his strength..."

Kate snorts. "Is that why he got hulk smashed like a rag doll?"

Elena rubs her forehead in frustration. "Lets just drop it, okay?"

"Fine. But why can't we stay here? I like New York. Plus with the dozens of heroes running around, we'll be safe."

"We need to get home. Besides, I barely know anything about this universe. Even with heroes, it isn't safe." Elena feels her pockets, panic written on her face. "Wheres the..."

Kate reaches into her pocket and smiles. "Don't freak, I've got it. Not sure why since it only worked with you."

Elena shrugs. "Better than it being lost."

Kate pulls out he remote and holds it out to Elena. "Take us home."

Elena shakes her head. "Put it away. For some reason it won't take us there. We need help if we want it to work right."

Kate puts it back in her pocket. "Who would be crazy enough to believe us?"

Elena smiles. "I can think of one person. We just need to find him first... Let me see the remote again."

Kate rolls her eyes and hands the remote to her sister. Elena takes it and closely examines the buttons. "I think this thing operates on willpower. The problem is getting it to send us where we need to go." Elena hands Kate the remote back. "I guess we should start searching, but juding by how we are character magnets, it shouldn't take too long."

...

Kate impatiently taps her foot in the hallway of the appartment complex. Elena bites her lip as she stares at the door in front of her. Kate shoots her a glare.

"So who exactly is this guy? How can you even be sure this is his place?"

"We saw him go in."

"But he can't be important. I didn't reconize him."

"Just because he hasn't had a movie yet, doesn't mean anything. Hes the single greatest assasin ever and the only one who will believe us."

Elena is about to knock but stops herself. Kate groans and knocks for her. A few moments pass and Kate shrugs. "Nobodies home lets..."

Kate is cut off by the door opening to reveal a man covered head to toe in his signature costume. Elena takes a deep breath before speaking. "Um, my names Elena and this is my sister. We've had one hell of a week and we're from another universe. I'm not sure how, but apparently our magical remote sent us first to Gotham, and now here. I think I'm the only one who can control it but I don't know how. I was wondering if you could help us?"

Deadpool looks at both sisters for a moment before shrugging and moving out of the doorway. "Is that it?

"Yeah."

Elena hesitantly walks inside with Kate right behind her. Kate raises an eyebrow as Deadpool enters the livig room.

"I have a question."

Elena gives her sister a look. "Whenever you ask a question, things get worse."

Kate ignores her and crosses her arms in front of Deadpool. "In our world you look like Ryan Renolds..."

Elena rubs her forehead in dreaded anticipation. Kate continues. "Your movie hasn't come out yet. But I was wondering, do you look like you do from the movies, you know, under your mask?"

Elena bites her lip. Deadpool looks at Kate. "Are you sure you want to...?"

Kate nods in excitement as Deadpool reaches for his mask. Elena speaks up. "Um Kate, theres something you should know about the Marvel universe..."

Kate cuts her off. "Don't care."

Elena shrugs to herself before watching Kates expression as Deadpool pulls off his mask. Her face drops and a few moments later begins to pale slightly. Deapool pulls his mask back on and Kate shakily sits down on the nearby couch. Elena sits down next to her with a smirk.

"You know Kate, unlike the DC universe, not everybody here is a supermodel. But seriously, are you okay?"

Kate nods. "Just shocked..."

Elena smirks. "You should have listened."

Kate groans in annoyance. "I'm sick of listening to you all the time! I want to go home! I would kill for some real food."

"Okay, what were you thinking?"

Kate smiles and closes her eyes blissfully. "Chips, gummy bears, coke, chocolate ice cream..."

Deadpool walks out of the room into the kitchen. Elena raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Deadpool calls back. "Now I'm hungry. Besides, you two are acting more depressed than sparkley vamps. So, like vampires should be badass, you two need to lighten up."

A few minutes later, he emerges with an armful of junkfood. Kate gets wide eyed similar to a kid at disneyland.

"No way...you...are the greatest person ever...the only thing that could make it better is a movie..."

Deadpool sets the food down. "Dark Knight or Avengers?"

Elena raises an eyebrow. "How does that even exist here?"

"Plot convienience. So which one?"

Both sisters simotaniously answer. "Avengers!"

Deadpool walks over to a flat screen across the room and grabs a dvd beside it. He puts it in the player and Kate makes room on the couch for him to sit. He sits down between the sisters and pushes play on a remote. The menu comes up and Kate asks. "Can we watch all the Loki parts?"

Elena shakes her head. "No way. We have to watch the whole thing. Besides, I don't want to skip the superhero pissing contest."

Deadpool looks over at Elena. "Which one? The one where Tony is being full of it, the one where Hulk is, or..."

"The first one. Most of the movies awesome but we can at least skip the thirty minutes of ship repair." Elena looks over at Deadpool. "If thats alright?"

"As long as we get to see Hulk kick everyones ass, I'm fine."

Kate pauses thoughtfully before pulling the remote out of her pocket. "I wonder if you go somewhere by just thinking about it?"

Elena and Deadpool exchange a look.


	2. Everybody loves Silent Hill

Elena studies the remote for a few moments before shrugging. "What if...?"

Kate cuts her off. "Come on, DP can't die so he'll protect us...right?"

Deadpool looks up from polishing one of his swords while sitting on the couch. "Sure. What place did you have in mind?"

Elena purses her lips. "Lets try somewhere I know pretty well. Maybe a videogame."

A smile spreads across Kates face. "You can show us around Silent Hill, so I'll know what all the fuss is about. And you can just take us back when you're done."

Deadpool stands and places his sword back in its holder. "I love that game. Okay bets, who do you guys think will win in a fight, me or Pyramid head?"

Kate frowns. "I don't know enough to bet."

Elena smirks. "Ten bucks on PH winning the first round."

Deadpool nods. "You're on."

Kate leans in by Elenas ear and whispers. "Do you even have your wallet?"

Elena smiles. "Nope."

Kate studies Elenas expression for a moment before smiling. "Nice."

Elena looks at the remote in her hand and sighs. "It can take us anywhere we want...except home."

Kate nods with a solem expression on her face. After a moment she smiles. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go to Silent Hill, oh, and whos Pyramid Head?"

Elena and Deadpool exchange a look before Elena answers. "You'll know him when you see him. Okay, now everybody hold hands."

Elena grabs Kates hand and Kate grabs Deadpools hand. Elena pushes the play button and they are sudden overwelmed by a flash of darkness.

...

The trio stumbles as they suddenly find themselves in front of a large sign. Welcome to Silent Hill. They are surrounded by a dense white fog and the road vanishes a few feet behind them. Elena puts her hand against the sign and smiles.

"This is amazing."

Deadpool looks around. "And already its better than the movie."

Kate looks at the destroyed road in curiousity. "What happens now?"

Elena shrugs. "We go look around and wait for the Otherworld."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Whats that?"

"Where all the people drawn here go."

"Like who?"

"People who were either from here, involved with the cult, insane murderers, or, in one case, having sexual thoughts so messed up it could create Pyramid Head and bubble nurses."

Kate walks over to stand beside Deadpool. "How do you know we'll even go there?"

Elena and Deadpool exchange a look before he speaks up. "We should be there in under an hour."

Deadpool leads the way into the town with Elena and Kate following close behind. Elena looksaround and says. "I think our best bet is either the hotel of the apartments. What are you thinking?"

"About how much I miss the boxes in this fanfic."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "What are you..."

"Lets head to the hospital."

It begins to lightly snow and Kate sticks out her toungue. Elena shakes her head and says. "Don't. We don't even know it isn't ash."

Kate holds out her hand and watches the snowflakes melt on her hand. "Snow." She smiles in excitement. "The last time I saw snow was..."

Elena smiles warmly and finishes. "...two years ago. It never snowed back home."

Kate sticks her tongue out and walks awkwardly, trying to catch the snowflakes. Deadpool looks at them in amazement.

"No snow?! Did you live in the desert or something?"

Elena shakes her head. "Northern Alabama. Our seasons are insane but we never get snow."

"So thats why you're so moody. Huh. I thought it had to do with the whole being a dimension hopping villian magnet thing."

Elena opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by the sound of a siren.

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Um...what does that mean?"

Deadpool glances at Kate. "Just that the Otherworld is coming."

Kate shoots him a glare. "I still don't know what that means."

"Short version. The place is going to Hell and we need to find shelter."

Elena looks around the various buildings frantically. "Where?"

Deadpool points to various buildings. "Einie, meanie...butcher shop!"

"Sure...its not like theres a demonic butcher or anyth..."

Deadpool grabs her arm and pulls her along with Kate running beside them. They barely make it inside before the walls begin to peel away. Kate covers her mouth with her hand as the floor turns into metal grating.

"Oh my...what the..."

Elena is unable to hide her smile of excitement as the room seems to take on an eerie red glow. The room ends its transformation just as the sirens end. Sounds of machinery replace the sirens and Kate removes her hand from her mouth as she takes in the room in wonder.

"Wow...this place...cool...so taking a shower when we get back."

Elena nods. "I second that."

In the distance, they hear a faint feminine moan. Kate raises an eyebrow.

"Whats that?"

Deadpool pulls out one of his swords. "Either something that will be dead in two minutes, or something that will make us go vegan."

Elena and Kate exchange a look before they both take a step back and Elena runs a hand through her hair.

"You go first."

"Fine. But as soon as we find some chairs to throw, you get to help with the nurses."

"Deal. Now go find out what it is."

Deadpool walks to the other side of the room to a door. He opens it and gets slightly wide eyed before calmly closing it and walking back over to the sisters.

"Well, I just saw a nurse being carved like a turkey by Pyramid heads long lost brother. We should probably go before he reaches us in an hour or so."

Deadpool walks to the door they entered in with Elena and Kate following closely behind. They leave the butcher shop and find the sky is almost pitch black. Elena sighs.

"We don't even have the flashlight or the radio yet. How are we supposed to..."

"Don't look at me, you wanted to come here."

"Fine. But how are we..."

Kates pocket takes on a blue glow. She pulls out the remote, which is now glowing bright blue, and hands it to Elena.

Elena shrugs. "We still need a radio."


	3. Monster magnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/N: Welcome back readers of yours truly, avengers fans, and loyal batfans! So, I decided to give you guys a quick recap. So basically, our two protagonists, have somehow come across a magical remote of unimaginable power...but who cares about all that? All you really care about is that this thing can travel to any dimension from a game, book, movie, or like me, a comic. Now the older sister is named Elena. Fan of seemingly everything. Especially me, so she's cool. She's the one who can dimension hop. Now I could get into her backstory, but I'm sure we'll hear about it later. Her little sister, Kate, doesn't even know who I am. (tsk) She's been way too sheltered if you ask me. I mean, it's one thing to not know about Logan, but everyone knows who I am. And of course our antagonist of this fanfic, Loki. I know I'm not spoiling anything because hell, his freakin name is under the story description. So last update, we learned the remote was just point and click. Also we got lost in Silent Hill. Caught up? Good. Deadpool out.

D/N: Welcome back readers of yours truly, avengers fans, and loyal batfans! So, seeing how there's more time between these updates now, I decided to give you guys a quick recap. So basically, our two protagonists, have somehow come across a magical remote of unimaginable power...but who cares about all that? All you really care about is that this thing can travel to any dimension from a game, book, movie, or like me, a comic. Now the older sister is named Elena. Fan of seemingly everything. Especially me, so she's cool. She's the one who can dimension hop. Now I could get into her backstory, but I'm sure we'll hear about it later. Her little sister, Kate, doesn't even know who I am. (tsk) She's been way too sheltered if you ask me. I mean, it's one thing to not know about Logan, but everyone knows who I am. And of course our antagonist of this fanfic, Loki. I know I'm not spoiling anything because hell, his freakin name is under the story description. So last update, we learned the remote was just point and click. Also we got lost in Silent Hill. Caught up? Good. Deadpool out.

Elena points the illuminated remote at the map of Silent hill so they can see. Deadpool looks at it closely and Elena studies the different locations.

"So, we need to find Pyramid head, so we can leave. So the question is...appartment, hospital, or hotel?"

"He'll be easiest to find in the appartments."

Elena looks around at the darkness that surrounds them. "If we can find the appartments. Is Silent hill always this dark?"

"Not when its being haunted by mailmen and DJs, then its just boring."

Deadpool puts the map away and Elena uses the remote as a flashlight, but still finds it hard to see. "How can we be lost in the middle of Silent hill?"

"The town known for maps."

Kate hears a noise in the distance and jumps. "I don't care where we go, as long as its somewhere indoors."

Elena looks around with the remote and pauses when she spots something familiar.

"If the park is that way..."

"The appartments should be right over there."

The trio begins to walk twords the appartments. Once they reach the front door, Elena takes a deep breath.

"Ready?"

Deadpool pulls out both his blades and Kate looks at him, slightly wide eyed. Elena opens the door and they all step inside. No sooner the door closes, do they realize they are surrounded by five bubble nurses. Elena takes a step back and watches in intrest as Deadpool slices through the nurses with ease. Beside her, Kate watches on in a combination of horror and disgust. Deadpool turns to face the two sisters in excitement.

"Whos the king of Silent hill?"

Elena smirks and looks at the floor behind him. "Well 'King', ones still twitching."

Deadpool looks back and hears a faint moan. He kicks a severed arm out of the way to find a barely alive bubble nurse laying on the ground. Crouching down, Deadpool moves various limbs out of the way to take in her appearance. The nurse is missing half of her left arm, both her legs, and her hat is missing, showing her disfigured head.

"Add some limbs, make her less corpsy, add a paper bag, and she'd be a nine."

Kate rolls her eyes. "If you say so."

"I wonder how her head got like that."

Elena shrugs. "I always assumed she was born that way."

"Really? I always thought this is what happened to all the women who showed up here. Guys turn into Pyramid head like Alex, while women have seizures in nurse outfits."

"That still doesn't explain..."

"Once they get stuck here...you know the really bad people, they either live in a mundane job forever or become a monster. I'd like to think Pyramid head bashes their face into a wall or sets them on fire or something...well I'm starving, I wonder if we can find some jerky around here somewhere."

...

"Wait."

The trio stops and they all look twords Elena. Kate points the remote at the wall where one word is written in blood.

Judgement.

Elena gulps and Deadpool pulls his blades out.

"We're almost there."

"Yeah...but why is it written on the wall like that?"

Deadpool shrugs. "Same reason why theres a room with a face in Henry's game. Silent hill works in mysterious ways."

"I know, its just...well HE didn't write it. So who did?"

Deadpool shrugs. "We should keep moving."

Elena nods in agreement and walks continues following behind both Deadpool and Kate. After walking for a few moments, Elena suddenly feels arms pulling her through a hidden passageway in the wall. She tries to scream but a hand clamps over her mouth. Before she can squirm away, someone brings a metal pipe down on her head, knocking her unconsious.

...

When Elena awakens, she quickly realizes that not only is she chained to a table, but several people wearing cloaks are chanting and holding hands around her.

"What the helll?!"

A man shushes her then resumes his chanting.

Elena glares at the cultists. "What are you doing?!"

A man replies. "Praying for your soul."

A woman continues. "For over a year now, we have been hunted down by he who claims himself Judgement. Only Alessa can decide our fates, not that demon!"

Elena raises an eyebrow. "How do you know what he calls himself if he can't talk?"

The woman ignores her and continues. "You have come to this land in search of the imposter, if you are a sufficent sacrifice, he will see the error of his ways and leave our land."

Elena gets wide eyed. "You're insane. He IS Judgement. At least in this town. You have to be blind not to notice the symbolism, its pretty obvious. At the very least hes representive of..."

"Silence! You are a viginal sacrifice and nothing more."

"Wait...how did you know I was a..."

Clang...Scrape. Clang...Scrape. Clang...Scrape.

Elena begins to panic and try to pull free from her bonds as the cultists flee from the room.

One woman stays to smile kindly at Elena and say. "No worries child, your sacrifice will wash away your sin and you will join Alessa in a better place. The only way you could be more pure is if your death was by fire."

The woman runs out of the room and locks the door behind her. Elena shouts back.

"Bitch!"

She then tries to feel around for the remote, only to realize Kate had it last. The noises get louder.

Clang...Scrape. Clang...Scrape. Clang...Scrape.

Then when Elena turns her head twords the noise, it stops and she is face to face with the one, the only, Pyramid head.

He slowly makes his way over to Elena, the great knife dragging behind him. Once he reaches her, he tilts his head to the side, as to look at Elena through his massive helmet. Elena gulps but remains silent otherwise. He reaches out with his free hand and grips Elena by the top of her head. She lets out an involuntary wimper as he squeezes slightly, causing a flash of pain to rip through her skull. After a moment, she feels an odd calm sweep through her, relaxing her nerves.

A moment later Pyramid head lets out a pained grunt before pulling his hand away, as though he was burned by her touch. Elena looks up at him in confusion before he raises the great knife, Elena squeezes her eyes shut in anticipation as he brings the knife down full force. And cuts through the chains binding Elena to the table. She watches him in curiousity as he pulls the knife back up and lets it drop behind him with an echoing thud.

Elena tenatively sits up, tossing the loose chains off her body, and hops off the table. The two stare at each other for a few moments in silence before Elena speaks up.

"I know you must suffer a lot in this place, but I thank you for sparing my life."


End file.
